My Taste In Music Is You
by amelie-bailey
Summary: Title from Tear In My Heart by twenty one pilots. This is a collection of one-shots about our favorite power couple inspired by songs. More may or may not be added.
1. Doing What She Likes

Based on _Doin' What She Likes_ by Blake Shelton

There was a knock at the door of Leia's new high-rise apartment on Corosaunt. Pausing the holo she was watching about a Gungan detective (yes, even she was wondering why she was watching such an absurd program), she walked to the door. When she opened it, her devilishly handsome fiancé stood there with his hands behind his back.

Han Solo smirked down at her before revealing what he had. "I brought your favorite," he stated while holding up a to-go bag.

Leia returned the smile. "Stir-fried nerf meat with yot beans?"

He nodded and handed her the bag. "Why you enjoy that particular combonation, I don't know, but…" He kissed her gently on the lips.

She walked into the kitchen, turning off the holo on the way, and began to put the food on the table. "I do enjoy your cooking, Han, but you just can't cook yot beans." He grumbled something about them being less than tasty. "What was that?" Leia called, knowing full well what he said.

"Nothing, your Worship." She smiled lightly at him when he went to the liquor cabinet. She not-so-subtly admired his form when he leaned over to get the alcohol. He caught her looking when he stood up. "Later," he winked.

Leia was seated at the table when Han finished mixing up their drinks. She took a sip. "Mmm, this is the good stuff."

Han sat across from her. "Yeah, the kind that makes you a little…well." He gave her his signature crooked smile that always made her feel a very strong pull in her lower stomach.

They finished dinner and while Leia was still very much aware of everything, there was still a warmth left by the wine. The cleaned up, accidental arms brushing only made her warmer. When the last plate was put away, Han pulled her hips to his.

Gently, he kissed her hairline, something that tended to make her legs very weak. He continued putting sweet kisses all over her face and reached her ear.

"You know, I really like those pants on you."

She smiled because he said it every time she wore them. "You know why I like them?" she asked him.

"Hmm?" He looked down at her while licking his lips.

"Because they are _very_ easy to get off." And with that, she ran off to their bedroom, Han hot on her heels.

He caught her before she could get to the bed and pulled her close, properly kissing her. She moaned appreciatively at his advance. His hands moved to her head but found her hair still wrapped up from the day. He groaned slightly.

Backing away, he spun her around and started feeling for the pins keeping her hair in place. Before long, and after what was a gentle head massage for Leia, all the pins were out and placed on the dresser. Han gently combed her long hair with his fingers and Leia just enjoyed the feeling of it.

"Have you been using a new shampoo?" he asked as he got a whiff of her hair.

"No, why?"

"Your hair smells like bristlemelon."

"Oh! I put scentors in the room to make it smell like bristlemelon."

"Huh. I'll have to remember you like this scent then."

She smiled.

He leaned in to her ear again and whispered, "I love your hair. No matter how is smells." He spun her back around and kissed her, this time wrapping one arm around her waist and tangling his fingers in her hair at the base of her neck.

He lifted her up and placed her on the bed. "Even when it smells like grease and fuel?" she teased.

"Oh, especially then," he smiled. Again, he leaned to kiss her passionately.

She had one leg wrapped around his and her hand and head on his chest. His hands drew patterns on her back while his steady breath comforted her, reminding her she was home.

"What are you humming?" Leia asked when she heard the tune escaping his nose.

"Oh, it's just an old Corellian song."

"Sing it for me."

Han looked at her with a confused face. "Why in the name of anything would you want me to sing you an ancient lullaby?"

She grinned up at him. "You have a nice voice."

He straightened himself up. "Alright.

 _Lavenders blue, lavenders green,  
When I am king, you shall be queen.  
Lavenders green, lavenders blue,  
You must love me for I love you."_

Han looked down at Leia, who had begun to doze off. He pulled her closer and continued humming until he too fell asleep.

The next morning, Leia woke to a snoring Han. He had managed to get himself tangled up with his face smooshed against his arm. She had never seen him in this position and it wasn't one of his more flattering moments but it made her giggle.

Han snorted and shifted, mumbling, "I am the mynock king." Unable to control herself, Leia burst out laughing. She sat up just to double over, holding her sides.

Han suddenly woke up and looked around wildly. Seeing Leia convulsing from laughter, he asked, "What's so funny?"

"You…said you…were…the…my…" she gasped out between laughs.

"What?" He still didn't understand. He hadn't said anything.

Leia gently wiped her eye wear she could feel them beginning to water. She began to control her laughs. "You said you were the mynock king." She erupted into renewed laughter.

He pointed to himself questioningly. "Me?" All she could do was nod. Han smiled. Her laughter was sometimes so rare, especially the uncontrollable kind. Even if he made a fool of himself, like naming himself the king of the mynocks, her laughter was worth it.

HE gently tackled her back down to the bed. "I guess that makes you the mynock queen." Her wide smiled was still plastered on her face. She leaned up to kiss him and he returned the gesture. Eventually they broke apart, their smiles unmovable.

"Don't you have to go help Chewie fix the latest mishap on the _Falcon_?"

"Not anymore." He started to kiss her neck.

"Won't he be mad?"

"He can calm his hairy ass."

"Aren't you the one who says you shouldn't upset a Wookie?"

"I'm his best friend. He wouldn't hurt me. Much."

"Well as long as he doesn't mangle your face."

He looked down at her teasing face. "Is that all you love me for?" he smirked.

"Well," she said while running her leg up his, "there are some other things I love about you. I like what you do for me. And to me."

"Gods, I like doing what you like."


	2. Your Man

Based on _Your Man_ by Josh Turner

It was late quiet when Han got back to their apartment. _She must still be at work_ , he thought. Leia worked so often and for so long these days. But, he supposed, it went with trying to build a government. He respected her decision to help with the endeavor but it tended to cut into their time together. The few consolations were they lived together and he was her personal pilot when she needed to go off-world.

Sighing, Han walked through their bedroom to the 'fresher. Stripping down, he stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash away the grease from the ships he was working on with the new pilots.

He began to wash his hair and thought about how lucky he was to have Leia. _A princess and a guy like me_. Who'd'a thunk. But here he was, standing in the master bathroom of their Coruscant apartment, sharing their lives together. _Theirs_. He liked that word. He thought the only being he would ever share anything with was Chewbacca, and what he would share was a very, very short list.

He stepped out of the shower and dried off. The soft terrycloth of the towel was nothing compared to her skin. Oh, gods, just the thought of her skin made him crazy. The fact that he was hers and she was his was probably the biggest turn on of his life. Imagining them lying together, entangled with each other, being with _each other_ , not just two people but lovers, soulmates, best friends. Nothing could compare to the thought of being her man.

Han sighed, realizing that his thoughts gave him another situation to deal with. Suddenly, he heard the front door open.

"Han?"

"In here, sweetheart." He tied the towel around his hips, hoping his condition wasn't too noticeable. He opened the bathroom door to see she was already in the room.

Leia was wearing a long navy dress with a high collar. The black robe that went with it had already been discarded on the chair in front of the vanity.

"Can you get my zipper?" she asked innocently. Han knew full well she was capable of unzipping it by herself, so there must be some ulterior motive. He had a pretty good idea.

He slowly pulled the zipped down, revealing her back. When it was completely undone, he gently pushed the shoulders of her dress down her arms, letting the dress fall to the ground. He kissed her neck and moved his lips to her ear.

"Lock the door," he whispered.

"Already did." She had been planning this.

"Turn the lights down low."

She stepped away to dim the lights and close the curtains. It was late at night but they were on the planet that never sleeps.

She turned around to see him standing there, lust filling his eyes. She sauntered over to him. Placing her hands on his chest she said, "Put some music on. Something nice and slow." She dragged her hands down, almost to the towel, before dragging them back up.

Han blindly reached behind him, looking for the control. When he found it, he briefly looked away from Leia to select a track. He settled on an aubade piece of instrumental music.

The soft, romantic sound washed over them when Han put the control back down and pulled Leia closer.

"It's a good thing we don't have any place to go," she teased.

"Gods, I've been thinking about this all day long," he admitted.

She smirked. "I can tell." She slightly pushed her abdomen against his growing arousal. He let out a small moan.

He fumbled to let her hair down, carefully removing pins before carelessly dropping them on the ground. "I've never felt something this strong. With anyone." He ran his fingers through her now-free hair. "Ever." He leaned down to kiss her, pouring every emotion he had into that kiss. Her hand clung to his back, pulling him closer.

He pulled away ever so slightly and breathed, "I can't believe how much it turns me on just to be your man."

Again, he descended onto her lips. He reached behind her to unclip her bra. She moved her arms to remove it without breaking contact with his lips. She moaned into his mouth when his hands covered her breast. She haphazardly removed his towel and moved her hands up and down his back, up to his shoulders and down towards his rear. His hands suddenly moved, one to the back of her head and the other to her lower back. He lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing their chests together.

He none too gently dropped her on the bed and appreciated the way she bounced slightly. He assaulted her lips again before moving to her neck.

"There's no hurry," she reminded him.

"Oh don't you worry," he looked down on her with his devilish smirk, "I'll take my time." He placed his lips on her ear and whispered, "Now let's go over what I had in mind."


	3. My Eyes

Based on _My Eyes_ by Blake Shelton

The wind swept through Leia's simple dress as she stood on the balcony of her Coruscant apartment, looking at the never-ending traffic. She had just gotten back from work and being outside, even on overcrowded Coruscant, was relieving after being in a meeting room with three feuding planetary diplomats. She leaned on the railing and watched the lights of the city blink and shine in every direction.

She heard the door to her apartment open but didn't move. From the sound of boots on the smooth floor, it was either Han or Luke. When a shadow cast itself over her, the height could only mean one person. She still didn't move but instead waited for him to initiate.

Hands rested on her shoulder before gently massaging.

"Rough day?" Han's voice pierced the silence.

Leia let out a small laugh. "When don't I?" she dropped her head, allowing her husband's hand to move to her neck.

"You just seem tenser than usual." He continued his massage for a few moments. Gently brushing the thin chain around her neck, he asked, "What's this?"

She turned around and showed him the turquoise gem hanging from the chain. "It's the Alderaanian jewel you manage to get me."  
"I forgot," he said softly and reached to touch it gently. "It suits you." Leia smiled.

Han finally looked up from the necklace and to her face. Her makeup was minimal but she was wearing the vibrant red lipstick that made her lips just beg to be kissed. "You are so beautiful," he commented.

"Only because I'm so in love." She pulled his head down and kissed him which he enthusiastically reciprocated. Before they got too carried away, she pulled back. Han, slightly breathless, motion back inside and mentioned something about a drink.

When he left, Leia returned to looking at the city. She didn't think about anything, just absorbed the feeling of the city. Gently, she undid the braid keeping her hair together and began to brush it with her fingers.

Han returned to the doorway with two glasses of wine. He simply stood and looked at his wife, her dress fluttering in the slight breeze of passing speeders, her legs, shapely from running during the Rebellion as well as walking in heels for a good time every day, and her hair, her gorgeous hair.

He slide up next to her and handed the red wine to her. She took it with a smile and sipped it. Han's fixed gaze didn't go unnoticed.

"See something you like, flyboy?"

"Always." He leaned in to kiss her cheek and slightly down to her neck. "You take beautiful to the max." Leia smiled again and they returned to the wine.

There were a million lights dancing in the city, two of the planet's three moons shone down but Han didn't notice. He was looking a Leia. The lights bouncing off her fair face, her long hair billowing slightly, and those red lips drinking the equally red wine.

She turned towards him will a slightly confused smile on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Honey, I've seen some amazing things but honestly, I've never seen anything like you."

"There are other brunette human females," she teased.

"Ah, but are they stubborn, witty, and strong like you?"

She looked at him, eyes twinkling with love and mischief.

"Come a little closer," he said. She took a step forward, nearly flush against him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "The way you look tonight…well," he gently kissed right below her ear, "my eyes are the only thing I don't want to take off of you."


	4. When We Were Young

Based on _When We Were Young_ by Adele (requested by sharoninoni)

Han had said he was home when he stepped on the _Millennium Falcon_ for the first time in years. He lied.

Standing there, across from Leia was home, like a dream come true. Albeit not exactly what he had in mind for a reunion. But now, memories came rushing back of their time on Yavin IV with the forest and military surrounding them.

After planning the attack on the newest super weapon, everyone filed out of the room. Except Han and Leia.

Han kept glancing at her while fiddling with a switch. "Everyone seems to appreciate what you've been doing for the Resistance," he said lamely.

"It's the only thing I've been good at," she responded while avoiding his eyes by organizing data pads. "Leading people to do what's right. Or, what I think is right. And these kids could use an experienced rebel."

There was a silence as neither knew what to say. Finally, Han asked the burning question on his mind.

"So, are you, uh, here alone?" he blurted out. Leia's head snapped up at him, a piercing look in her eyes. "Just, uh, I haven't…I've been…It's just been me and Chewie since I left…"

"Han," she closed her eyes, "please don't make things complicated right now." With a sigh, she reopened her eyes to look at him. "We need to focus on stopping…the First Order."

"Right. 'Course."

Another awkward silence followed, lasting much longer than the first.

"Yes," Leia said suddenly. "I am here alone." She looked up at him. "There hasn't been…anyone else. I was afraid of opening up again." She played with the data pads again. "After Ben, then you…It also didn't help that everything reminded me of you." She let out a small laugh. "Maybe that's one of the reasons I'm so invested in this cause.

"Obviously, I want the Republic back and…Ben back but this," she gestured to the room, "reminds me of the Rebellion, when I hated you. This made it easier to do it again."

The last statement stabbed Han in the heart. He never wanted her to hate him. Even if she did, he wouldn't want to haunt her so much so that she couldn't move on, find happiness again. What had he done? Ben had already broken her heart and then he had to go and break it again for his own selfish reasons.

"A part of me keeps holding on," she continued, "just in case you'd come back, that we could pick up where we left off. Work together to find Ben and rebuild ourselves." She finally looked back up at him. "I guess I still care."

Han saw the tears forming in her eyes and moved to hold her. When she didn't back away, he wrapped her in an embrace, foreign yet just like and old song welcoming you back.

"I still care, Leia. I'll always care about you." He paused, unsure if he should say what he was about to. "I'll always love you."

She was quiet for a moment.

"This reminds me of Endor," she whispered.

Han chuckled. "About to attempt to destroy a larger-than-life super weapon with little to no hope of success?"

"A little," she giggled, "but I meant _this_ ," she squeezed his waist, "us, like this. It reminds me of when we were young." She sighed and buried her face in his chest. "I'm sad of getting old."

He looked down at her. Brushing a stray piece of hair off her face, he said, "We aren't that old yet." She smiled sadly up at him. "I'll buy you a drink when I get back," he said with a smirk, "and I'll see if you're still the Princess I used to know."

"It's General now."

"Whatever you say, Your Worship."


End file.
